imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
IMO Glossary
Here is the following abbreviations of things that you can use in the game Source to shorten what you say or you can use to understand what other players are talking about! 'Items' *Arm S / A / B / C / D = Armor Enchant Scroll S / A / B / C / D *Wep S / A / B / C / D = Weapon Enchant Scroll S / A / B / C / D * HG = Highguard Armor * BSA = Blackskull Armor * DS = Dark Skull Necklace * PNeck = Pirate Necklace * MN = Mother Nature Necklace *PCoin = Pirate Coin *Pring = Pirate Ring *Pgloves = Pirate Gloves *Phat = Pirate Hat *ACoin = Ancient Coin *PoH = Pendant of Honor *CoD = Cloak of Death *CoHD = Cloak of Half-Death ' ' *RoP = Ring of Promise *pots = Potions (Health Regeneration Potion, Move Speed Potion, Stimulant...etc) 'Skills' *DS = Double Shot / Double Shield ( Shield and Prayer of Protection ) *MS = Multi Shot *HS = Heal and Shield * HP = an uncommon request to Heal *FB 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 = Firebolt 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 *FS 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 = Flame Shock 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 *WS 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 = Wild Swing 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 *BR = Bull Rush *Doom = Curse of Doom *Prayer/Pray/PoP = Prayer of Protection Names & NPC's *tank / war® = Warrior *mage = Magician *rang = Ranger *BFS = Battlefield Supervisor *DK = Dungeon Keeper *bt / BT = Black Trader *Noob = Newbie, bad at this game, no experience *Nub = Newbie, bad at this game, no experience (same as newbie) *GM = Guild Master / Game Master (rarely used this way) 'Locations' *LH1 / 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 = Lighthouse Floor 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 *PShip = Pirate Ship *HSP = Hot Sand Plains *beach = Wingfril Island Beach *LH / lh / LH Beach = Beach with Lighthouse *vil / vill = Village (Woody-Weedy Village or Woody-Wordy Village, the one that is in your faction) *plains/lp = Lanos Plains *ruins = Forest with Ruins * grave / fog = Forest of Grave * kat = Kataru Mountains *marsh = Mushroom Marshland *cave / spore = Mushroom Spore *des = Arid Grassland / Desert Valley *plat = Platform *Bf = Battlefield *Dung = Ancient Dungeon * idb = Instant Dungeon * Sky = Sky Castle * Fallen = Fallen Temple * Pf/Poll/Polluted/Pforest = Polluted Forest * MoD = Marsh of Death * Maze = Maze Forest * Cave = Maze Forest Cave areas 'General Shorts' *B> = Buying *PvP = Player vs Player *S> = Selling *T> Trading *PM = Private Message/Whisper *PC (item) = Price check (means they want to know the Black Trader price of a specific item) *Wtb = Willing to Buy *Wts = Willing to Sell *Hm = How Much? *Mod = Moderator *Plat = Platinum *Lf = Looking for *WB = Welcome Back (to the game) *Wru = Where are you? *Hbu = How about you? *Hru = How are you? *ty = Thank You *tyvm = Thank you very much *tysm = Thank you so much *yw = You're Welcome *np = No Problem *nvm = Nevermind *jk = just kidding/joking *idk = I don't know *idc = I don't care *idh = I don't have *btw = By the way *oic = Oh, I see *AoE = Area of Effect *FTW = For the win *TWOM/IMO = The World of Magic *wud/wyd = What You Doing *NTY= No Thank You *GM = Guild Master/Game Master (context dependant) 'Others' *DC = Disconnect *PT = Party / Party invite *PK = Player Kill *KS = Kill Stealing *KoS = Kill on Sight *GS = Ghostsnake *Red Bee / rbee / rb = Bssszsss *BM = Bigmouse *LM = Lesser Madman *MS = Mind Scream *Dlang/Devi = DEVILANG *Wada / waddy = WADANGKA THE ELDER *BMM = BIGMAMA * " " = 1 vs 1 (space/blank, represents 1 vs 1, say "blank" as well to confirm) How Would You Rate This Guide? Very Helpful Helpful Good but needs some work Needs a lot of editing I'm not going to look at this guide again for help Category:Misc Category:Guide Category:Guides